Jealousy
by Speedy21331
Summary: What a feeling it is, one that can turn some men and women into monsters, make them do crazy things... but can Aubrey and Chloe reign it in before their friend Julie drives a wedge between them and Beca? (One-shot, Triple Treble, ABC, Aubrey/Beca/Chloe)


My finger presses the 'answer' button for the ninth time that night... The NINTH time...

"Yes?!" I know my breathing is erratic, my voice a little to high pitch as I try not to get angry at the redhead on the other side of the conversation,

"Bree is pissed, said Julie is out at the club and said you have some chick in the DJ booth with you? From the sounds of your breathing-" I cut her off before she can even start going down that road,

"Chlo, you two have been keeping tabs on me ridiculously since this 'friend' of Aubreys came into both of your lives, isn't that an awfully convenient fact? Oh and I sound like this because I'm working, trying to make it through the crowd just to get some stupid water because someone conveniently "forgot" to pack me anything after she told me she would." I scowl, Bree never forgets unless she's mad about something, and we both know it,

"Beca, you know how hard it is for us when we cant be there to cheer for you... I'm sorry about Bree, we can't help but get a little jealous over you... we are very protective..." I do know, we have talked about it so many times over the past three months. My tiny slice of fame is coming at a price, fans, publicity, and it makes my girlfriends more than a little crazy, especially when the aforementioned feel it's appropriate to get all up in my space. I have a bubble too, you know, but the second my music hit the streets that bubble virtually and physically shattered. I cringe at remembering the first time I was recognized,

 _"Hi, are you Mitch... the DJ who plays over at Rooftop?" My eyes look up to my girls, the menu set down as I scrunch my brows together, the both of them looking beside me and-ohhhhhh god there's a hand on my shoulder now... Flinching away I look up at the offending woman, and find her, another woman, and two guys behind them. They excitedly look me over, not even realizing they are interrupting lunch with my ladies. I can only nod dumbly as they move into my space, taking pictures, asking for autographs, and then finally, after half an hour... HALF AN HOUR... they leave, a deep frown marring my face. It takes a moment but I hear both of my girlfriends start giggling, my eyes flitting up to them, and I see them both almost in fits. Rolling my eyes I let a smirk pull to my lips, watching Aubrey be the first to move. She scoots over to my side, pushing me further into the booth, her arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders,_

 _"Gonna go ahead and try to keep you hidden..." She catches my jaw and turns my face to kiss me hard, the anger I feel behind it immediately turning into passion as she presses forward just a bit. Before I can do anything Chlo reaches across the table and snatches my collar, pulling me forward to plant a searing kiss on my lips as well. When she lets go she would plop back and breathe a sigh,_

 _"I know it comes with the territory, but I thought I was going to kill her when she touched you..." Aubrey nods quickly and I just let my eyes lower to the table, avoidance is key right now,_

 _"So... what do we want to eat..."_

"All I'm saying is you could cut us a little slack, we were just thrown into this mess... we didn't ask for this." I feel it the second I should just hang up, my chest clenching and the bile in my throat rising rapidly,

"Oh so now it's my fault her friend is trying to break us up?! It's my job's fault that she's been pulling this shit for months with no actual proof?! Well, that's just fucking fine then." I press the red button on my phone and throw it against the table, though it just doesn't feel sufficient enough to release the immediate anger. So I que up a song instead...

 _Lalalalala, thats all I hear them saying..._

I smile as I find the beat that pulls the stress from my shoulders, and I lower my head to the table, careful not to interrupt the song.

 _~Can't even hang out with friends_

 _Wit out ya blowing up my phone_

 _Why you all in my ear_

 _Like where am I and when am I coming home_

 _Why you listening to your friends?_

 _They don't wanna see us be._

My fingers slide over a few of the dials, pulling here and there, adding a quiet bass bounce as I intro the other song...

~ _You say that you promise to love me, love me_

 _That's what you said_

 _But I see a shawty all on my IG_

 _She just plain Jane_

 _If I didn't have so much going for me_

 _I'd fuck you up on this jealousy_

 _Bitch don't let this TV make you think that you know me_

I smirk as the other song blends, this release of tension helping immensely. Music always helps me relax, it has my whole life, it's like the way I can communicate, speak my feelings at the moment.

 _~Boy You better take it slow_

 _Or I'll be history_

 _You've got to give me my space_

 _So quick to calling my name_

 _Boy you better recognize_

 _My love is one of a kind_

 _~Chi town, south side, Mudville bitch, what's good (don't know what I'd do)_

 _I don't have to twist no fingers just know I'm good at what I do_

 _You gotta get beside her 'fore you catch me in the lineup, tied up_

 _And in that case I ain't got no business involved_

 _All because you in your feelings that we ain't what we were_

 _~You drive me up to the ceiling_

 _Boy there's no need for the screaming you know that you are my world_

 _But I'm sick and tired of the_

There we go, some release of the tension, with every move towards the dials, with every beath that booms through the speakers, I get more and more relaxed. Lifting my water to my lips I guzzle some down to cool off, running my hands both through my dark locks to keep them out of my face as I work,

 _~So tired of all this appetite_

 _Always wanna share the spotlight_

 _My type is them boys that got a little street life_

 _I was still fine_

 _Hit a bitch the same time, give her that love_

 _But you granted, I let you get up in her panties_

 _Guess I'm moving on, you can't stand it_

 _Fuck a virgo over one time, I leave you stranded_

 _I'm past it_

 _Ain't no hard feelings at all_

 _~La La La La La_

 _That's all I hear you saying_

 _La La La La La_

 _Tired of the Complaining_

 _La La La La La La La La La La La La_

 _So why you up in my ear?_

 _~You say that you promise to love me, love me_

 _That's what you said_

 _But I see a shawty all on my IG_

 _She just plain Jane_

 _If I didn't have so much going for me_

 _I'd fuck you up on this jealousy_

 _Bitch don't let this TV make you think that you know me_

And here they come, sapphire and emerald, red and blonde, oh goody, and Julie. Their friend came into their lives a couple of months ago, and I knew the second she sauntered up with an extra sway in her hips and tried flirting with me she needed to be booted from our lives. But instead of listening to me they listened to her, who does that? Their excuse that they had to see her every day, work around her all the time and basically be with her almost nine hours of their workdays. It only gets worse from there, she really started planting bugs in their ears when she conveniently came in one night and tried to get up in the booth with me. I immediately had her removed from the booth and the club for the night, because she wouldn't take no for an answer. The talking got worse, Julie really got into their heads after that night, and it really killed me. They started calling me big-headed, egotistical, 'just because I got a little fame doesn't mean everyone is into me.' Seriously? I don't even like her, she's so far from my type it pains me to hear them claim I even want her to be into me. I am swift to walk over and lock the door, the bodyguard at the bottom looking up and I just mouth the words 'no one up' and he gives me a thumbs up indicating he won't let anyone come see me. Getting back to the board I bring the song back around...

~ _So I went out to club_

 _I just wanna have some fun_

 _I guess someone told you_

 _I was with some other boy_

 _'Cause when I got back home_

 _Put my foot through the door_

 _All the lights came on_

 _Then came the La La La La_

 _~I know you ain't into her (I know you ain't into her)_

 _But she is the best option you could grab_

 _Your insecurities have been revealed but you're not saying a thing, a thing_

 _No need to speak_

 _She know you hitting my phone_

 _So sick, oh please, what is it you want_

They immediately screech to a halt in front of the bouncer and I can see him taking the brunt of their irritation, but thankfully they cease after only a few attempts of getting up here. Watching them walk for the bar I keep the song going, and it's like they are finally hearing the mix I've que'd up just for them.

~ _You've got to give me my space_

 _So quick to calling my name_

 _Boy you better recognize_

 _My love is one of a kind_

 _You drive me up to the ceiling_

 _Boy there's no need for the screaming_

 _You know that you are my world_

 _But I'm sick and tired of the_

 _~If you're taking her away (on vacation)_

 _Then there ain't no need in texting me_

 _I know she a thing for the thirsty_

 _She gon' be the first one to let that slip_

 _Tell that bitch don't come around here unless she ready for the shit_

I make sure to stare right back at them for the last line, really driving home how pissed I am. For me to acknowledge their presence here in my domain, and still not allow them to see me takes the cake in pushing them away. They've ordered their drinks and are restlessly fidgeting at the bar, surely all three waiting to confront me for the shit Julie started, but it doesn't matter, I've got the upper hand. I write swiftly on a piece of paper and unlock the door, handing it down to the bodyguard who reads it and nods firmly, heading off to do what I've asked.

~ _La La La La La_

 _That's all I hear you saying_

 _La La La La La_

 _Tired of the Complaining_

 _La La La La La La La La La La La La_

 _So why you up in my ear?_

I watch the manager of this fine establishment slide up to them with a tablet, pointing at my note and saying a few things before letting it fast forward through my set, and then another, and then another. The smirk I hold presses into a full-fledged shit-eating grin as I watch them round on their black haired friend...

~ _You say that you promise to love me, love me_

 _That's what you said_

 _But I see a shawty all on my IG_

 _She just plain Jane_

 _If I didn't have so much going for me_

 _I'd fuck you up on this jealousy_

 _Bitch don't let this TV make you think that you know me_

Julie is gone, thank god, but now my girlfriends are both staring up at me, chatting animatedly as they probably try to figure out how to get me down from the booth. I order a drink this time, pressing the buttons on the tablet offered to me. Chad looks up at me, a brow quirked as he makes the drink and heads my way. Up the stairs he comes, and I spy my two ladies trying to follow him up, alas, the bodyguard keeps them downstairs while the fit and tanned bartender comes around easily, sliding right in the door and setting the drink down. He turns swiftly and leans against the table,

"Jay showed them the video's of all the dates you wrote down, what was all that about?" I can't stop the laugh that barks from my chest,

"All the dates Julie accused me of bringing a chick up here when they couldn't come. I've been writing it down in my notebook, because it always starts fights, always." He joins me in my laughter,

"They ripped her a new one, I tell you what, I don't think she could have tucked tail and run any faster." I shake my head, looking down at the now desperate looking duo, they know I'm pissed, it's not every day I refuse to allow them near me, I think they know where this night is going to lead. I que up another song, just for them...

~ _Yeah_

 _Be careful, be careful, be careful with me_

I feel more than see the girls jerk their heads up to look at me, and I honestly couldn't care less, they hurt me, every accusation, every fight, it hurt me. This is the last song I am going to play tonight, and the crowd seems to understand that it's time to wind down, but they dance a slow grind with each other, all of them swaying and smiling as I pack what little I have up and let the song be the end of my set, high fiving the bartender/DJ Chad out before heading down the steps.

~ _Yeah, look_

 _I wanna get married, like the Currys, Steph and Ayesha shit_

 _But we more like Belly, Tommy and Keisha shit_

 _Gave you TLC, you wanna creep and shit_

 _Poured out my whole heart to a piece of shit_

 _Man, I thought you would've learned your lesson_

 _'Bout likin' pictures, not returnin' texts_

 _I guess it's fine, man, I get the message_

 _You still stutter after certain questions_

 _You keep in contact with certain exes_

I slide up behind tonight's 'bouncer' and tap his shoulder twice, meaning I wanted him to escort me out the back door and keep people away from me. He nods firmly and I hear Aubrey over his shoulder,

"Beca! Talk to us! Don't do this!" With a roll of my eyes, I continue forward, letting the larger body block everyone away from me...

~ _Do you, though, trust me, homie, it's cool, though_

 _Said that you was workin', but you're out here chasin' culo_

 _And putas, chillin' poolside, livin' two lives_

 _I could've did what you did to me to you a few times_

 _But if I did decide to slide, find a nigga_

 _Fuck him, suck his dick, you would've been pissed_

 _But that's not my M.O., I'm not that type of bitch_

 _And karma for you is gon' be who you end up with_

 _Don't make me sick, nigga_

 _The only man, baby, I adore_

 _I gave you everything, what's mine is yours_

 _I want you to live your life of course_

 _But I hope you get what you dyin' for_

Oh Cardi B, it's like you sing some of these words right to my soul. I hear the clacking of their heels right behind the man keeping everyone away from me,

"Becs..." I hear the tears choking back any other words from Chlo, and I slow my pace for only a second, but it's enough hesitation to give her hope I guess, "Becs, please... We are sorry..." I scoff at this, shoving through the door, letting it swing shut as I take off for my car. I have to beat them home or they will have the upper hand. They will see the tears I shed every time this happens, every time I'm second to her, every time I'm less important in their lives, every time they would believe something as ridiculous as me cheating on them. This time is no different when the door slams shut I fumble with my keys, willing my trembling hand to calm as I slide it into the ignition and leave the parking lot.

~ _Be careful with me, do you know what you doin'?_

 _Whose feelings that you hurtin' and bruisin'?_

 _You gon' gain the whole world_

 _But is it worth the girl that you're losin'?_

 _Be careful with me_

 _Yeah, it's not a threat, it's a warnin'_

 _Be careful with me_

 _Yeah, my heart is like a package with a fragile label on it_

 _Be careful with me_

 _Care for me, care for me_

 _Always said that you'd be there for me, there for me_

I feel the wet heat slide down my cheeks as I drive, focusing, but only enough to know exactly where I'm going, and that I'm not going to crash. My mind wanders to some better times, but this only makes my tears fall harder, so I push the thoughts to the back of my mind and focus on the task at hand.

Goal 1: getting enough stuff to survive a hotel for a few days, a week at most.

Goal 2: doing it without Bree or Chlo getting to me first. I can't keep doing this, letting them treat me this way, shutting me out, being so cold, claiming its all my fault, and then apologizing when it comes the next day and they realize just how fully devoted and loyal I have ALWAYS been to them. I yank into our apartment parking lot, knowing I have about six minutes until they get there. Taking off I'm in a dead sprint up the stairs and straight to our door, the key already out and slammed into the knob as my anxiety tries to take hold. Turns out all the cardio they used to, and still make me do, was good for something. Pushing inside I run to our room, snatching my travel duffel from the closet to begin stuffing clothes inside. Looking at my watch as I speed walk to the bathroom I groan, three minutes. Shoving all of my make-up and some hair junk into the bag, right on top of my clothes, I head out of the room and into my office. This room makes me give pause, I have pictures of us three all over in here, to give me motivation. Taking a deep breath I grab up some of my paperwork that is needed for work, as well as my laptop.

~ _Boy, you better treat me carefully, carefully, look_

 _I was here before all of this_

 _Guess you actin' out now, you got an audience_

 _Tell me where your mind is, drop a pin, what's the coordinates?_

 _You might have a fortune, but you lose me, you still gon' be misfortunate, nigga_

 _Tell me, this love's got you this fucked up in the head_

 _You want some random bitch up in your bed?_

 _She don't even know your middle name, watch her 'cause she might steal your chain_

 _You don't want someone who loves you instead? I guess not though_

 _It's blatant disrespect, you nothin' like the homie I met_

 _Talk to me crazy and you quick to forget_

 _You even got me trippin', you got me lookin' in the mirror different_

 _Thinkin' I'm flawed because you inconsistent_

 _Between a rock and a hard place, the mud and the dirt_

 _It's gon' hurt me to hate you, but lovin' you's worse_

 _It all stops so abrupt, we start switchin' it up_

 _Teach me to be like you so I can not give a fuck_

 _Free to mess with someone else, I wish these feelings could melt_

 _'Cause you don't care about a thing except your mothafuckin' self_

 _You make me sick,_

 _The only man, baby, I adore_

 _I gave you everything, what's mine is yours_

 _I want you to live your life of course_

 _But I hope you get what you dyin' for_

With it all stuffed in the bag I zip it shut and pull the large strap over my head to sit on the opposite shoulder, balancing the weight so I can get out of here quick-... The door being thrown open interrupts my thoughts, and I look at my watch,

"Shit..." I murmur, waiting as they go through the apartment yelling for me. Aubrey is the first to get to my office, flicking the light on and gasping as she finds me on the opposite side of the desk. She steps towards me, "Don't." I manage to get out, and for once, she actually listens,

"Chlo she's in here." She yells, the redhead coming in beside her also trying to get closer,

"Stop." I command, my voice not giving away the pain I felt only minutes ago, "Don't come near me." My eyes are trained downward and a little to the left, keeping an eye on where they go, but not actually meeting their eyes,

"Beca I'm sorry!" My chest tightens as I hear the words I've heard countless amounts of times over the past few months, I don't even believe them anymore,

"Becs we are both sorry... But come talk to us... You don't need to leave... You've proven us wrong..." I laugh at this, but it sounds cold and dark coming from my throat,

"I shouldn't have had to prove anything to you, I shouldn't have been put second, I shouldn't have been called awful things that you both know I'm not, but I was." I hear my voice, but it doesn't sound like me, and I think that terrifies them, Bree speaks quickly,

"Please baby let us fix this, I'm sorry we have been so crazy, it's just hard with Julie always in our ears." I shake my head, my lips moving again to let that voice that isn't mine out,

"Egotistical, big-headed, selfish, self-centered, a fucking cheater..." My throat constricts and I have to physically stop myself from pressing too much, "...these are all things you two have called me in the last three months, I'm clearly not good for you... or is it good ENOUGH for you?" I take a deep breath, keeping my anger at bay so all I can speak is the truth, "You don't deserve a chance to fix it anymore, you've literally torn me down enough that I can't even look in the mirror without wondering if maybe there's some truth to your words... maybe there is something wrong with me... maybe she's better than me in so many ways that maybe you should go ahead and date her instead... I can't... I can't do this anymore." I feel the tears threatening to spill out again, but I clear my throat and walk forward, attempting to move past the duo,

"Becs don't do this..." I round on Chloe, my sweet, adoring Chloe who has been the other half of my destruction,

"Do what Chlo?! Leave the two that chose to believe a complete STRANGER over the woman they've been with for five years?! Five fucking years... and what do I have to show for it... I get called names, get the cold shoulder or the silent treatment, get accusations and suspicion, I get embarrassed at my job because even though I've shown you how stupid that girl is for months... even though the guys vouch for me and tell you how crazy Julie is, how she LIES... you continue to keep her around, to listen to her before you even consider talking to me. You made me look so stupid, to my co-workers, even to some of the fans that pay close enough attention to the shit you bring to the club. Oh and I TOLD you two what my dad did, to me and my mom, under the confidence that you would understand where my malice towards him comes from... but instead you put me in the same boat as him? I'm such a fool..."

~ _Be careful with me, do you know what you doin'?_

 _Whose feelings that you're hurtin' and bruisin'?_

 _You gon' gain the whole world_

 _But is it worth the girl that you're losin'?_

 _Be careful with me_

 _Yeah, it's not a threat, it's a warnin'_

 _Be careful with me_

 _Yeah, my heart is like a package with a fragile label on it_

 _Be careful with me_

I'm disgusted, and it shows in my feature, I can feel the bile rising up in my throat once again, and Aubrey can see it too, her voice pleading,

"Beca... stop running... We need you." Another laugh, this one thick with unshed tears,

"Probably should have thought about that before you chose someone else." What is unshed now becomes apparent as I push my way out of the room, walking straight for the front door. I pull it open and breathe deeply, turning to face the loves of my life, the very ones that have destroyed me, "I love you both, with everything I am, I have always taken good care of you when I can and I spend every waking moment treating you like the queens you are... but I can't stand by and be the jester any longer." And just like that, I walk out, shutting the door behind me. I hear their sobs, yet I can't stop moving, the tears cascading down my cheeks solidifying just how beaten I truly am.

 **AN: Obviously I own nothing, not PP3, and none of the songs, which are**

Auburn - La, La, La, ft. Iyaz

Keke Palmer - Jealous

Cardi B - Be Careful


End file.
